


Jessica/kilgrave】水牢文学pwp

by ShortDream



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), abo AU - Fandom
Genre: ABO世界观, Other, 女A男O
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortDream/pseuds/ShortDream
Summary: *abo世界观（而且是女a男o），为了开车写的纯爽文，文笔差，有捆绑和强迫（应该算是），主角ooc，注意避雷*紫人真的就是又可怜又可恨又想搞嘛orz





	Jessica/kilgrave】水牢文学pwp

“你不怕我碰你吗？”Kilgrave抬起头，直勾勾地盯着Jessica，似乎什么情感也没有，只为了得到个答案，就像在街上随便问一个人“你知道某某街道怎么走吗”一样，仿佛他们之间什么也没发生过，没有爱、没有恨、没有痛。  
但是Jessica看到了，她看到Kilgrave在说话的同时，左脚不由自主地向后退了一步，就一小步，几不可察，但她能看到。和这个家伙相处永远是一件辛苦事，因为必须要集中全部精神去注意他，无论他们是什么关系；当然，对她来说这些关系都只能指向一个方向，那就是她可以不惜一切代价，也一定要亲手把Kilgrave杀死。现在她可找到机会了，因为她看得出来，Kilgrave在害怕，他在担心什么，所以他想躲开她。他不想做的事情，她就必须要去尝试一下。  
“你不怕我碰你吗？”她反倒不紧不慢地向前走了几步，像一头正在捕猎的狮子，把猎物逼到墙角，她轻轻地抚摸Kilgrave的脸颊、脖颈、肩膀和胸口，最后把手覆在他的心脏处，“——我还记得你有多喜欢被触摸（touch）。”  
Kilgrave不敢躲，天知道那只手是不是会突然给他的下巴来上一拳或者干脆掏出他的心脏，如非必要，他一点也不希望在这种没有防护的情况下激怒Jessica；可是当那只手伸过来时，他也不想躲开，原因很简单：他已经快到热潮期了，而眼前的人不仅是一个强大的alpha，还是几年来他心心念念想要得到的alpha，那大大加深了他的渴望。所以，她的手就在这样的情况下，带着她独特的含酒精味道的信息素，伸了过来，那只，温热的手……Kilgrave忍不住深吸了一口气，在她看来像是他在紧张自己的小命，实际上他却是在努力保持冷静。  
那只温热的手，在拂过他衬衫的褶皱时，巧合般经过了他的乳尖。Jessica说的没错，他是很喜欢她的触碰。原先他们做爱时，他常常对她说，“touch me”，然后她就会从他的胸口开始，以那两点为起始，用她轻巧温暖的指尖在那里拨弄、揉搓，比她的性器的撞击要温柔得多，不过也只是相对的，那两者的反差常常让他发出忘情的叫声，结果这就会影响Jessica，至少有几次Kilgrave真觉得自己差点被她操死。  
“你走神了。”Jessica挑了挑眉，露出一个有些邪恶的笑容，并同时抓着Kilgrave的衣领，把他拎起来按在墙上，“有些人失去控制权了，是不是？告诉我，你在想什么。”  
Kilgrave看着她那戏谑的神情，想要集中注意力，但这时他才发现，已经晚了，他的身体已经有点不受控制了。他的热潮期开始了。“你看，Jessica，当这种权力被交到你手里时，你也会爱上它的。控制一切的感觉很不错吧？”他觉得现在是激怒她的必要时刻了，毕竟挨一顿打和被围观发情相比，他还是认为前者更划算一点。  
可是Jessica反而松了手。Kilgrave原本垂在两侧的手立刻扶住墙，想要尽量站稳来掩饰他身体的变化，但他的信息素味道已经源源不断地冒了出来。  
“噢，原来是有人想喝威士忌了。”Jessica退后几步，然后十分恶意地、大量释放出她的信息素，那醉人的气味如同一记重击，迅速向Kilgrave袭去。他登时跪倒在水里，那原本有助于使他保持平静的冰凉的水也完全变了性子，它们立刻浸透了他的西裤，像是一条条淫蛇在他的肌肤上拍打、蠕动，迎接着他身体里的热流。他忍不住低声地呜咽。  
“Jessica，给我抑制剂，我知道，你可能……可能不太想帮我，但是，即使是犯人，也有他……应有的权利，你不能……”  
“或者我干嘛不直接把你打晕呢？”她走到Kilgrave身边，她知道他现在一点都动弹不得，可是她还是很乐于看Kilgrave又想伸手够她又做不到的可怜样。  
Kilgrave头都抬不起来，双手撑在水里，如同迷失心智般喃喃着“你不能这样做”。这不像是演戏，Jessica这样想，并且也确定自己需要尽快撤出去，她虽然比一般的alpha有更强的自控力，但也不会毫无影响——只是生理性的影响，她可不觉得是因为这个讨厌的、可恶的、该死的omega和其他的有什么不同。她转身往门那儿走去。  
“我们是最相配的，不是吗？”Kilgrave的呓语突然清晰了些，不过Jessica没有转回去的打算，对于Kilgrave，她也从来没有怀旧和怜悯的打算。“你不可能，一点都不享受（enjoy）吧。”  
Jessica在门边站定，她现在倒是想做点什么别的了，Kilgrave想激怒她，想让她把他打晕，这样他的发情期就能好过一点，但她可不赞同这样的处理方式。她走回去，在Kilgrave咧出一个勉强的难看的笑容前把他从水里拽起来，然后整个扔到床上，除了金属没有任何东西的床板，而且他的后背撞在了墙上。Kilgrave半是疼痛难忍半是情欲难耐，像只刺猬一样缩成一团。  
“你自己脱，或者以后一丝不挂地在这里当观赏动物。”Jessica低头去解自己的皮带，她不想看Kilgrave的神情，也不想知道他会怎么想她。而事实上Kilgrave几乎没有办法去想、去嘲讽、去挑衅她，他的身体期待这个命令已经太久了，他想要这个，他们分开的这段时间里他一直想要这个，而此时他终于不用和自己所谓的理智作斗争。他颤颤巍巍地抬起手，去解那几颗该死的扣子，每一秒钟都漫长的像是一个世纪，每一秒钟过去他的情欲都燃烧地更加剧烈，脱下下身的衣物后，他已经没有多余的力气去搞定衬衫了。他直接躺倒在那床板上，像是好梦初醒般向Jessica笑笑。而他仅存的那一点冷静在向他疯狂大叫：嘿，我现在没有控制她！  
Jessica不想看他这个模样，他笑得像个得到奖励的孩子一样，像u盘里的小Kevin，那会让她有负罪感。她把他翻过去，用皮带把他的手捆在床头；这时她看到Kilgrave的手背上有一道咬痕，那微微渗血的牙印一看就是刚刚造成的——他就是这样，他什么也不在乎的，只要他能达成目的。  
“不，Jessica，别这样做。”  
Jessica抬高了他的腰，直接插了进去。虽然Kilgrave的身体确实已经蓄势待发了许久，但这突如其来的动作还是使他呼吸一滞，甚至来不及再拒绝这个他不喜欢的姿势。当然，这也是Jessica认为最适合在此时此地用到的姿势：她一只手掐着Kilgrave的腰，另一只手按着他的后脑勺，把他紧紧固定在床上。  
第一次往往是涨经验和立规矩的时候，性爱同理。Kilgrave第一次让Jessica帮自己度过发情期时，他把一切都牢牢掌握在手心，包括Jessica散发的信息素的浓度——Jessica是第一个被他控制着和他做爱的人，他怕过分的欲望会破坏他的控制力。可是任谁都有失误的时候，那个晚上，他唯一松懈的时刻，正是在他被操射而失神的时候，但是Jessica并没有放开他，或者掐死他，而是把他翻了个个儿，换了后入的姿势。“Jessica，stop！”他几乎立刻叫出声，她也确实停了下来，眼睛里除了疑惑并没有什么其他的感情，没有愧疚、没有恐惧、也没有心痛。然后他说，“kiss me”,带着哭腔，她就抱着他，吻掉了泪水。  
“Jessica，stop！”  
Kilgrave并没想到Jessica还能记得这个，她用尽一切在她嘴里不堪的记忆，就为了伤害他。他对她失去控制已经太久了，久到他自己都不想承认这个事实，可是现在是个什么局面？他的两个乳头在铁床的镂空孔洞上摩擦而肿痛，他的半边脸硌得生疼，他的双手动弹不得，他的阴茎得不到任何抚慰，他的甬道在被粗暴地快速抽插。  
“Just stop……Jessica……”  
Jessica放缓了动作，她打心眼里不得不承认，刚才的她已经失去理智，她在报复，在疯狂地报复一个严重伤害过她的人，而且用上了类似的手段。但使她停下的并不是Kilgraved的大声叫喊，事实上她这才意识到自己已经完全不受这个人的控制了，她只是有些在意那低声的恳求，那让她觉得自己过了火。而且她这时才去仔细注意这个正在被她操着的男人：随着她的动作，Kilgrave的衬衫滑到了他的背部，露出腰间那一块皮肤，而她正掐着的那个位置有一个狰狞的疤痕，明显是手术留下的，可能拆线时间还不久，右侧也有，和这个对称；而这两处以下，臀部以上，有两个明显的腰窝，Jessica以前就知道Kilgrave有腰窝，而且她觉得这算是他为数不多的优点——说真的，再差劲的人也总会有一两个优点吧——但是它们以前没有这么明显，Jessica也不觉得Kilgrave的腰一直都这么细，几乎捏得到骨头。她心里有一些难言的情绪产生了，这使她忍不住抬头，不想去看Kilgrave的身体。这样做的结果是，那个血牙印跑到了她的眼前。  
Jessica感到非常烦躁，她猛地抬手，抓着她自己的皮带，使劲一拽，那皮带便在床栏上断成两截，Kilgrave的手垂下来，似已是精疲力尽。Jessica用手托住他的肩膀，咬破他后颈的腺体，他的呼吸也逐渐趋于平稳。  
“不管怎么着，我只想说，”Kilgrave艰难地翻过身，看着Jessica把衣服整理好，“谢谢，Jessica，真的，谢谢。”他眼睛里那纯粹的感情让她不知所措。她想，我得赶紧出去把通风系统开大点；但她实际在想什么没人知道。她只是在转了几圈阀门时突然走回来，把自己身上的皮衣脱下来扔给了Kilgrave，然后一言不发地走了出去。  
在Jessica锁好大门离开后，Kilgrave把她留下的那件衣服往自己怀里拽了拽，又拿起一只袖子，把他脸上不知是泪还是汗的水渍轻轻擦掉，然后心满意足地笑着睡去。

—the end—


End file.
